


Sweet| Unigear

by Gandr



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandr/pseuds/Gandr





	Sweet| Unigear

Lately, Nepgear had gotten into the habit of bringing over sweets whenever she came to visit Uni in Lastation. Pastries, cookies, cakes, chocolates. Neptune joked that Nepgear was trying to jumpstart Uni's bust. No one had ever seen Planeptunes CPU run that fast in a long time. Sitting alone, finally, Nepgear opened the box, revealing several exquisite, delicious looking chocolates. They looked really expensive, and Uni's cheeks turn a little pink thinking that Nepgear bought them to share with her.

Reaching into the box, Uni plucked one from the wrapped, and with a shy giggle put it to Nepgears lips. A smile spread across her face when the purple haired girl turned red before taking the confection in her mouth, happily chewing it. Nepgear was so good at making Uni flustered, she had to even the score somehow. Of course, this continued for several minutes; one feeding the other, the other getting momentarily flustered before repeating the action.

Anyone watching would probably be gushing about how incredibly cute the two of them were right now, and if someone was watching, they'd be in for a treat indeed. Nepgear grinned, giggling to herself as she picked up the very last chocolate from the box. Uni expected the chocolate to be pressed to her lips, but instead, Nepgear….put it in her own mouth.

Okay, that's fine. She's the one who bought them, she should have the last one, Uni thought, until she noticed that the Candidate had the candy between her teeth….and leaning forward, eyes closed. Did….did she want a kiss?! Was she feeding her the last one like this?! Uni's mind ran a mile a minute, her face getting redder and redder.

'Dammit, why does she have to be so freaking cute!? Agh, she's such a pain with her stupid cute face dammit Nepgear..!' She thought. Swallowing, she leaned in, heart racing in her chest when their lips met; gently taking a bite of the candy in Nepgears lips. But, she wasn't done. Uni's hand caressed Nepgears cheek, swallowing the candy before actually kissing her. Sweetly, lovingly, the Purple Candidate caught by surprise.

"G-Goodness…." Was all Nepgear was able to stutter out when Uni broke the kiss, both of their faces a deep red, "You're so cute, Uni…"

"S-So are you, Nepgear." Uni replied, quickly standing up, straightening out her clothes, "I-I'm still in the mood for sweets, so lets go to a cafe…"

Of course Nepgear agreed, and the pair, hand in hand, to continue this little impromtu date. And, as one would expect, a certain Purple CPU had taken candid shots of the entire thing. Oh well.


End file.
